Kiss
by xo.skyla
Summary: Kiss on the cheek; kiss on the forehead; kiss on the lips. Three different ways for Mikasa to show her affection for Eren. - E x M.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan or the cover photo. All rights go to their respective owners! I'm not making a profit, either. I'm just playing around with the characters and settings. So yeah._

_**Author's Note:** You know those memes you see all the time? The ones that go 'kiss on the forehead, kiss on the lips, kiss on the ear' or wherever else that's kissable? Well, I thought it would be cute to write an EreMika story using it considering they're usually drawn._

_**Feedback:** Is always appreciated. I want to improve as a writer and hearing from you all does that for me. It lets me know what I'm doing good and what I'm sucking balls at. _

_**Warning:** May contain spoilers from the manga and some mild language. You have been warned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>- KISS -<em>**

* * *

><p><em>.i.<em>

_Kiss on the cheek_

One day.

Twenty four hours.

_Tomorrow_.

Eren Yeager chews on his jaw, eyebrows furrowed tightly. He has only one day to figure out what to get Mikasa for her birthday - and it isn't nearly long enough. If he hadn't been too focused on breaking into the cellar for the past week, he would have realized that it was around the corner. Not only is tomorrow the girl's birthday, it also marks a year since she came to live with them.

He's aware that the day will be hard on her, because she most likely will be consumed with thoughts of her deceased parents, therefore he wants to make sure that whatever he gets her is special. He wants a gift that will cheer her up. But the problem is - he doesn't have any money to buy her anything nice and thoughtful. What he gets her will have to be something he hand makes or finds.

The nine-year-old puffs his cheeks out and sighs, frustrated.

He isn't a crafty kind of guy and Mikasa isn't overly girly. She likes dresses and flowers, but that's about it. Maybe he could have his mom help him bake her something? He frowns. That won't work - Carla is already baking a cake for Mikasa. Anything he baked wouldn't be special.

"Eren, are you okay? You're being quiet."

Eren looks over at his best friend, Armin Arlert, who is sitting beside him on a set of stone steps, his feet close to the water filtering out of Wall Maria. He nods. "I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to get Mikasa for her birthday," he replies, crossing his arms. "What are you getting her?"

Armin grins and lifts up the book in his lap. "I have too many books about the outside world as it is - I thought she might like to have one."

"Ahh," Eren groans, "she's going to really like that. I don't have anything to give her."

The blond boy shakes his head. "I'm sure Mikasa will just be happy if you spend the day with her. Especially since you saved her."

"But I want to get her something." He wraps his arms around his knees and pulls them up to his chest. "Sometimes I think she just hangs around me because she feels like she owes me something. Like she has to protect me. It really bugs the shit out of me, too."

Armin sighs. "You've got it wrong," he murmurs. He shuts the book in his lap, giving Eren his undivided attention. "But anyways . . . If you give her something that means a lot to you, then she will really like it. Because it will show her how much you think of her. Girls like that stuff."

"I don't think I have anything like that," Eren admits, the corners of his lips pulled downward. Armin nudges him in the side.

"I'm sure you do! Like, uh, well, hmm . . . Okay maybe you don't."

The brunet gives his best friend a dry look. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry," Armin chuckles. "Maybe you should ask your dad? Or mom?"

"I guess. Can you keep Mikasa distracted? I bet she's looking for me right now."

"Sure. You two are inseparable."

Eren stands up, stretching his arms above his head and starting up the stairs. "The three of us are. Maybe you could take her to your house? That way we won't accidentally run into each other."

"I'll do my best. Good luck."

..

..

..

..

Eren decides not to go to his parents just in case he ends up getting something similar to what they do. Instead, he decides to go ask Hannes.

It doesn't take him long to find the middle-aged man. Like usual, he's near Wall Maria, sitting around and playing cards with some of the other Garrison soldiers. Thankfully his cheeks aren't glowing red like they do when he's drunk. In fact, Eren must be in luck because Hannes looks sober. Perhaps the beer in front of him is his first of the day.

"Hey, old man!" he yells, running over to where the blond is sitting.

"Eren?" Hannes inquires, surprised. Eren grabs his arm and pulls him up.

"Ah, what the hell?!" One of Hannes' friends screeches - Hugo was it? - eyes bulging out of socket. "I was winning, brat!"

"Shut the hell up and do your job!" Eren bites back, leading Hannes out of earshot. Once they get to an empty alley, the nine-year-old releases his hold on the older man.

Hannes scratches the back of his head. "Something wrong, kiddo?"

"Well, no, not really," Eren mumbles, looking down at his feet. Hannes smiles and places his hand on the child's head and pats his hair. "Don't do that!" Eren snaps, swatting his hands away, blushing. "I wanted to ask you something is all!"

"Oh," Hannes says, leaning back on his heels. "What is it?"

Eren takes a deep breath and answers: "Tomorrow is Mikasa's birthday and I don't know what to get her. I don't have any money - and I was wondering what you would do?"

Hannes crosses his arm, grinning. "Well, I'd get her flowers -"

"That's so cliché though!"

"That's true. Hold on." He thrusts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a few coins. "It's not much - but it should get a little something. I saw her eyeing some sweets at Helen's the other day. She seemed to really want them. If that doesn't work . . . you could always give her a kiss."

"Ew! That's freaking gross!"

Hannes bursts out laughing. "I-I couldn't h-help it."

Eren grumbles hateful words under his breath and turns away. "Besides, I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can." Hannes retorts, turning the boy around and grabbing one of his hands. He pries his curled fingers open and places the coins on his palms before furling his skinny digits once again. "There," he says, patting Eren's hand and pulling away.

Eren sighs. "Thanks . . ."

..

..

..

..

"Happy birthday!" Eren, along with his parents and Armin, blares as soon as they are all seated at the table in the Yeager household. Mikasa blushes and tugs the scarf around her neck up to her face, pressing the soft material to her nose.

"Ten-years-old," Carla chimes, placing a freshly baked vanilla cake in front of Mikasa. "Before long you'll be all wrinkly like me!"

Eren catches Mikasa's lips quirking upwards. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me . . ."

Grisha walks around and places his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Of course we did! You're like a daughter to Carla and I."

"Yeah, don't be silly now," Carla says, cutting the cake up and placing a slice on one of the saucers she laid out before hand. She offers it to Mikasa whose tiny hands wrap around it. "The birthday girl always gets the first slice."

Eventually everyone gets a slice and are all chatting happily. Well, everyone besides Eren. He can't stop thinking about the gift he got Mikasa (he went with a bag of sweets from Helen's like Hannes suggested) and wonders if it's enough. Armin's book about the world beyond the wall is hard to beat - it makes his look cheap and thoughtless.

When they're done eating, Carla announces that it's time for Mikasa to open her gifts.

"Thank you all, you don't know how much this means to me," Mikasa says, picking up the gift that Grisha and Carla got her. It's a package wrapped in blue paper with a cloth ribbon tied around it. When she opens it there is a new white dress inside. Her eyes widen. "It's beautiful."

"Grisha brought the material in Trost on his way back home and I stitched it together," Carla explains with a wide smile in-tact.

Grisha bobs his head in agreement. "When I saw it, it made me think of you."

"I love it," Mikasa says, folding the dress neatly and tucking it back into the box for later. "Thank you."

Grisha pats her on the back. "No need to thank us."

"My gift next!" Armin interjects, pushing a plain, flat box in Mikasa's reach. "Sorry, we couldn't spare any money for wrapping paper."

Mikasa shakes her head. "You didn't have to get me anything, Armin. I appreciate it." She opens the box, a smile reaching her eyes. "A book about the frozen tundras of Russia. Are you sure you don't want to keep this? You love books about the outside world."

Armin chuckles. "I have too many - I don't mind sharing."

Carla glances over to Eren. "Alright, Eren. What did you get Mikasa?"

The nine-year-old pulls up the bag of candy he had kept beside him the entire time, a decorative red ribbon tied into a bow. He stands up and walks around the table. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Mikasa takes the candy, looking at it with awe. "I like it a lot, thank you," she says and leans over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Eren's hand shoots up to the spot, blood rushing to the rounds of his cheeks and spreading like a wildfire.

"W-What was that for?!"

"A way to say 'thank you'."

Carla nudges him in the back with her elbow, laughing. "You'll understand one day, Eren."

"Yes you will, son," Grisha agrees, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Eren turns around and heads back to his seat, grumbling. "Whatever . . ." he mutters, plopping down beside a laughing Armin, his face still burning.

_I hate girls._

* * *

><p><em>.ii.<em>

_Kiss on the forehead_

It has been three days and he still hasn't woke up.

"Please, wake up, Eren," she murmurs, watching him with weary eyes. She hasn't slept properly since the experiment with Hange went wrong and Eren almost completely merged with his titan self. She can't get the image of his face out of her head. When she pulled him out, his face was half melted off, revealing his bloody skull and raw muscle, his skin scorching hot to the touch.

Her first thought was that he died - but the steady rhythm of his heart told her otherwise. But how could one survive such a thing? One of his eyes was even missing for maker's sake!

_Yet now . . ._

It doesn't even look like he suffered such trauma. His hair, eye, and skin all back without a trace of it ever being gone. Not even a single scar in-tact.

She's noticed that though. For instance, when he lost his arms after Bertolt and Reiner severed them. When he regrew them all the callouses and scars that had been there previously were gone, his palms soft and his skin unblemished.

Mikasa wipes at the dampness that has collected in the corners of her both her eyes and refrains from heaving a sob. "Eren . . . will you ever notice?" she murmurs, reaching out to grab the hand that's closest to her, giving it a firm squeeze.

He has been so caught up in killing titans and deciding whether or not he hates himself for being part titan that he has been blinded to what's truly going on around him. It pains her seeing him so frustrated and stressed, but knows that all she can do is be there for him. Even when he sometimes takes his anger out on her. She won't deny that sometimes it stings, but she also knows he doesn't really mean what he says.

Mikasa bites back another sob and tightens her hold on his hand, her body shaking.

If only things could go back to then - when things were peaceful and all they had to worry about were the bullies that picked on Armin.

If only she could turn back the hands of time to when she, Armin, and Eren all sat around, discussing what the world beyond the walls is like and how they all want to see the body of water that stretched far beyond the horizon, the icy tundras like a scar in the land, and the tall mounds of land that penetrate the sky.

If only they could still live in blissful ignorance like they once had.

A tear slips from her eyelashes and kisses her skin just below her eye, slowly drizzling down to her chin before being hastily wiped away.

"Do you notice how much you mean to me?" she whispers, leaning over Eren, her face mere centimeters from his. His breath feels like a gentle breeze against her nose, tickling and comforting at the same time. A weak smile makes its way onto her face. "I hope you do," she says, the hand that holds his trembling while the other moves to swipe a few stray hairs on his forehead out of the way. She then edges closer and closer until her lips touch his warm skin in a light kiss.

She pulls away and settles back in the chair she's rarely left in the past few days, laughing bitterly while griping at the scarf around her neck.

"I love you, Eren."

* * *

><p><em>.iii.<em>

_Kiss on the lips_

It's awkward.

It's sloppy.

And Eren's not even sure he got anywhere near her lips.

He blinks and pulls away from Mikasa, the young woman's eyes already opened conveying how baffled she is by the results. She knots her eyebrows together before shifting her stare up to lock with his. They both blush and look away.

"Uhhh . . ." Eren murmurs, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was . . . nice."

His turquoise irises snap back onto Mikasa's visage, scowling. "Don't lie. That was awful and awkward."

She twirls a strand of black hair around her finger and smiles. "We could always try again? They say practice makes perfect."

Eren smirks, the idea sounding appealing. Besides, he can't let Jean show him up. "You actually said something smart."

Mikasa's right hand shoots forward, her hand balling up the front of his collar before she pulls him down to match her height, their foreheads touching. "Are you questioning my intelligence, Yeager?"

"Well, that depends on what you do next," he answers, gaze flashing dangerously.

She rolls her eyes. "So confident."

"What -"

She cuts him off when she pulls him to her, their lips meeting without fail this time. Mikasa takes the initiative, slowly moving her mouth against Eren's, urging him to respond. After getting over the initial shock he does, placing his hands on the rounds of her hips and gently guiding her to him, their pelvis' grinding together. Mikasa's body relaxes into Eren's as he sucks on her bottom lip, his tongue rubbing soothing circles against the plump, pink flesh.

However, it's all ruined when Eren's hands roam to Mikasa's backside, giving a little squeeze. "Eren!" she squeals, jumping in surprise. He blinks.

"Oops."

She narrows her eyes into a threatening glare before grabbing his hands on her behind and kindly removes them. Eren gives a sly smile. "Too soon?"

"Obviously," she says, wrinkling her nose and turning to walk away. However, she doesn't get too far before Eren's arms wind their way around her torso, yanking her back against his chest. While she could easily break out of the hold, she doesn't, allowing him to have his fun._ For now_.

"Don't walk away from me," he mutters into her ear, pressing his cheek against hers before nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Mikasa sighs, content. "You're lucky I love you."

Eren buries his face in her hair and nods, a smile tugging at his lips. "I know."

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Woo. I had a blast writing this. EreMika - I just love you so much. T.T<em>

_Anyways, the last scene was definitely the most difficult to write. I wanted something playful and hopefully in character for the situation (which we don't know how either would act in a romantic situation actually LOL)._

_Although the first scene was hard, too. I didn't intend for it to take up most of the story, but in order for it to work I had to stretch it out a bit. Plus I just love Hannes and Armin and really wanted to include them._

_Sorry for any mistakes. I always proofread my work and well, accidents happen. For some reason, I can re-read my work multiple times and still manage to miss something. It really irks me (I think I'm borderline perfectionist here. Like when I play games I have this thing weren't I can't complete it unless all my characters are maxed out and I have every treasure chest or collectible thing)._

_Please leave a** review**!_


End file.
